Mou Bu
A Great General of Qin and one of the "Four Pillars" of Ryo Fui, Moubu is part of the Ryo faction. He is the son of Great General Mougou and father of Mouki and Mouten. Appearance He is a tall, muscular man who has spiked hair and a short goatee. His court attire are dark jade green robes. His daunting appearance intimidates all but the fearless and he is not afraid to speak his mind in spite of consequences. This shows that he is an instinctive type of general as they seem to have the ability to intimidate regular people and easily overwhelm enemy infantry. Personality Initially an overconfident and arrogant man, he desires to become the strongest general of whole of China. Accompanying this desire, he wanted to re-establish the "Six Great Generals of Qin" with him being one of the Great Generals. Because of his desires and arrogance, he harboured hostility against Ō Ki, who was considered at the time the strongest general of Qin, and regarded him as no more than a Relic of the Past. After the war with Zhao that saw the death of Ō Ki, partially because of Moubu's own flaws, and seeing Ō Ki's military might for himself, he seemed to have become aware of his own shortcomings and gained a lot of respect for the dying Ō Ki. This respect is further shown when he asks Shin for Ō Ki's glaive during the Sanyou Campaign because Shin was not strong enough to wield it yet. History He and his father originated from the State of Qi but because his father never won a fight against the Zhao warrior Renpa, the family emigrated to the State of Qin where they both would have successful military careers. Story Moubu first appears with Ryo's faction at the Qin royal palace after the assassination attempt on the king's life. He interrupts Chancellor Ryo to ask for a royal hearing and threatens Ri Shi when he insults the general for the breach of protocol. When he has their attention, he mentions his wish to revive the "Six Great Generals" system which was used in the time of King Sho. He goes on further about the impact Qin had against its enemies because of the system and Sai Taku chastises him by talking about the problems that the state would face if they were to revive it. Moubu declares himself as the strongest in all of China and that he will prove his might to all when Taku mentions that there is someone stronger than him in the room, possibly in the whole state. Revealing that Ō Ki is the last surviving general of "Six Great Generals", Moubu states that his era is long gone and he would pulverize him if he interferes. He asks the king to grant him the title of Great General and the ability to freely make war before he is silenced by Ryo Fui. In response to the Han campaign, Zhao attacked the Qin city of Bayou and this forced the king to call for 100,000 men to relieve the besieged city. Ryo Fui notes that it is fortunate that Moubu remained behind with all of Qin's generals occupied in Han and asks the king to appoint him Commander-in-chief of the relief army. Shoubunkun objects to this, angering Moubu who is halted by Shouheikun. Asking the opinion of Shoubunkun, who explains that Moubu leans more towards offence and has no defense, Ō Ki enters the room. He sizes up the Great General, telling him to piss off but he states that he was summoned by Shouheikun. Moubu leaves the meeting after Ō Ki is selected as the Commander-in-chief, saying the he won't recognize a relic of the past. He is later appointed Vice General by Ō Ki and takes the vanguard in the army. Upon arriving to the besieged city of Bayou, he and 40,000 men make up the Qin army's center as the vanguard unit. He faces off against the heavy cavalry of the Zhao and decimates them with his charge, breaking through with his destructive strength alone. His offensive power during the battle is blunted by the tactics of Rihaku who excels at defense. After the Zhao retreat, Moubu call the Zhao general a joke when informed by his men of the day's events. The next day, he leads the center army of 20,000 men against Rihaku and refuses assistance from General Kanou. His charge completely breaks through Rihaku's first line as he mocks the general for having been lucky to have mediocre opponents prior to meeting Moubu. He continues to fight despite being surrounded by Zhao men but beats them back and after forcing the Zhao general to retreat, he orders his forces to destroy his remaining men. Later on, he is invited to the Qin army headquarters by Ō Ki who gives him control over 5 armies so he can attack the Zhao headquarters in a single sweep. He uses them all the next day in a charge which forces the Zhao to move their headquarters deeper into the forest as they retreat. Moubu arrives with his army at the relocated Zhao HQ and compliments Ryuukoku on his navigation skills, asking him to come work for him. Ryuukoku humbly declines and asks if they will proceed to encircle the Zhao with their combined army. Moubu states that there is no need as the Zhao have nowhere to run or hide then leads a charge towards their HQ with 25,000 troops. His army manages to push through despite the Zhao forces slowly sapping their strength and Moubu spots Houken as he cuts down Qin troops. Upon seeing the Zhao commander-in-chief, he comments that it is his first time meeting a man with such a powerful "martial" aura and Houken's gaze gives him the cold sweats but he charges at him nonetheless. Houken retreats which angers Moubu, who follows him into a narrow canyon where the Zhao have set a trap for his cavalry. The trap reduces his forces by half but Moubu, despite advice to withdraw, presses onwards as he has Houken in his sights. As his forces fight their way through an ambush set by Chousou, Moubu catches up to Houken and bashes his skull open but realizes the dead man is a fake, telling his men to be on guard. As the battle went on, his men were reduced to less than a thousand, most of them exhausted from the prolonged fight against the Zhao troops until the arrival of Ō Ki 's army gave them some hope. Abilities :Beware: Falling Rocks Moubu is a very strong general and his weapon of choice displays his brutal strength on the battlefield. His massive club can smash armored cavalry to pieces and can be wielded with one hand. He is said to be the "unrivaled strongest man in Qin". Despite this, he got the cold sweats from being in Houken's presence. Gallery gen.jpg|General Moubu on the battlefield 1521873981.jpg|Moubu smashing heavy Zhao cavalry to pieces 11dkadhajhd.jpg|Moubu kills the fake Houken on the edge.jpg|A trapped Moubu fights on against the Zhao Category:Characters Category:Great Generals Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals